


Dean and Dante VS the Aswang.

by son_of_mictlantecuhtli



Category: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_mictlantecuhtli/pseuds/son_of_mictlantecuhtli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Dante team up to fight the supernatural but can the really work as a team read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Dante VS the Aswang.

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend said I should do a one shot and am like one songs would be easier no updating them so this is how am going to do it for awhile until I feel confident making longer stories s disclaimer I don't own supernatural or devil may cry. And slightly more information I want my one shots and chapters to be at lest five thousand words and I want to release six one shots within six weak giving myself a deadline what I will continent with my stories.

Dean and Dante VS the Aswang.  
With Dean Winchester  
Dean who was six foot one inch head green eyes and light freckles with light blonde hair was in a small coffee shop what was made of an old wood materiel with about four tables and just one person serving coffee, she was of average height and head dark brown hair. Dean meanwhile having order his coffee and was now drinking it and was now also looking through a newspaper and trying to find anything that would suggest a supernatural attack. Just as he finished the last page his phone started going of, knowing the only person who head his number was his dad he answered not wanting to get on his bad side knowing what he got like. "hello son I have a hunt for you as I am on another hunt the town is Breckenridge Colorado and is an Aswang." his dad said in his usually gruff and I don't care voice and Before Dean could reply his dad hung up rolling his eyes he deciding to head out knot wanting to spend more time looking for a case he got into his car and headed out.  
With Dante  
Dante who was about six foot four inches who head medium length pure snowy white hair with vibrant blue eyes. Who was wearing a black t-shirt with three straps going across his chest witch were buttoned up he was wearing black pants with a hole in the centre showing he was wearing red shorts underneath he also head a belt on with a big belt buckle along with some old time brown cowboy boots on top of this all he wore his classic red trench coat. He was currently laying around in his office debating what to do when his special phone started going of one with a direct line to the government, who head found out about the evil things that happen at night so in order to prevent a mass panic they hid this secret and made high tech gadgets to deal with them and gave them to the most promising individuals that is when they found out about him and hired him to take care of this stuff quietly of course and they paid him. You see the government head been trying to fight these supernatural creatures for a very long time with out much success as the individuals were not raised to hunt these creatures down, that's when one night he showed up kicked their asses and left after that the government started looking for him and once they did they offered him a job they then gave him a badge that gave him total control of any investigation in the USA this means he no longer head to lie to the police to get into crime scenes what was a good thing as he could avoid getting caught and sent to jail until he could escape he could also give other people a badge to use if he deemed them worthy as he was the head of operations this lead to him giving a badge to both his friends Lady and Trish but other than them he head yet to find anyone else. When his phone went of he picked up the phone as an official government agent answered his unasked question. "There is a pack of aswang in Breckenridge Colorado the pay is five thousand dollars." Dante found this shocking as aswang don't normally hunt in packs.  
"but they don't hunt in packs are you sure it's not just the one" Dante asked voicing his concern if demons were starting to hunt in packs the job could get extremely hard not like he couldn't handle it but for hunters they could die without warning.  
"well as far as we can tell its just these creatures so you shouldn't have to worry for now at least." This made Dante a little more happy as he told the man he would take the job and heeded into his personal armoury and picked up his trusty desert eagles ebony and ivory and he also put rebellious on his back and headed out to his red bike heading out to the small town. As he headed out he was thinking of what he could do the most obvious was to set a tracking device on one of the aswang so he wouldn't have to spend time finding and killing them all instead just tracking one back to its base and killed them all in the morning when they would all be there.  
Back with Dean.  
Dean was driving in his car thinking about his brother Sam he never admitted it to anyone but he was glad he got away from this life he himself knew how dangerous this life was he head so many injuries and some where even life threatening so he was happy that he was off in college and safe. That's when he noticed a bike passing by him the man on it was obviously hunting the same thing as him this lead him into thinking of joining up with him after all it would be nice to have some backup. With this he put on his old songs listening to the music that his mum use to listen to. As he was heading into the town he noticed the amount of police on the streets trying to protect the people he then noticed the bike and the person who he could now see head white her talking to the police he contained on looking for a cheap hotel.  
Back with Dante  
when Dante got into town he first notice the police and he decided before going to a hotel he would talk to the police so he pulled up on the side walk. Walking towards one of the police he started pulling out his badge "Hello officer special agent Dante" as soon as he said that the police officer stood up straight and tried to look more professional perhaps looking for a promotion. "at ease there son I just want to know how long these disappearances have been happening." the officer looked more at ease after he said that "its been happing for about three months now sir."  
with this new information Dante nodded going for his next question "have you got any suspects." if they did he knew he would have to get them out of trouble well with the governments premonition of course.  
"no sir unfortunately not but with you here now hopefully we can find this son of a bitch." Dante nodded happy that he didn't have to come up with some excuse and could tell the cops the killer was sent to a special prisoner as the government wanted him in so he couldn't brake out and cause more trouble.  
"okay well I will get right on that and can you get the files ready for me tomorrow I need to get a good nights rest thank you." now that he head official badge he could actually go in there and read the reports using this to pinpoint where they were most likely to attack and even make up things like more than one attacker so they don't ask to many questions with a nod from the cop he headed out. Dante got back on his bike putting on his helmet and headed out knowing for now at least the streets should be safe with the new curfew and the cops out as an aswang could be hurt by any weapon as he reached a nice looking hotel he pulled up getting out to see if there was any rooms left lucky for him they head one as he paid for the week he headed up to his room noticing how nice it was he decided to just sleep.  
Dean cheap motel.

Meanwhile Dean was trying to get a beat on this thing to find out where it would most likely strike next however Dean noticed how strange the attaches were one minute there were attaching somebody and the next it seemed like it was across town he didn't know if it was a new type of aswang but he knew he needed to stop it, so he contained into the early hours of the morning after deciding where it would most likely attach he decided on a stake out place after going out and looking around he found the perfect spot deciding to go to sleep and see if he could catch up with the other hunter tomorrow he headed back to the motel and creased as soon as he arrived back.  
Morning with Dante 

Dante was in the police station at nine am sharp and within ten minutes was looking through the case files and started noticing patterns the disappearances head started but before then once a month someone would turn up dead there was officially a lead aswang here and the others where bringing it food because once a month twenty-nine people would go missing not all at once but over time leading him to believe there were sharing food and he needed to stop it tonight before more people could be killed. As he continue to read he noticed more patterns in certain areas there would be hit on certain days with this knowledge he used the crime photographs to map out the best place to hide and locate the creature that's when he phone want off with a text from Lady it said “what you up to I have a mission that could be fun” now that he paid her back with the payment he got from the government she seemed more happy but she still shot at him a bunch and he never new why of course the reason behind this was because she liked him and everyone that worked with them knew it except for the man himself anyway he text back a quick reply.  
“sorry am on a job already but next time maybe.” in another part of the USA Lady saw the text and let out a disappointed sound wanting to spend some time with him and not so she could stop other girls from flirting with him no matter what anybody says however she did text back “maybe that would be fun although with you things seem to explode.” When Dante saw the text he just smiled knowing it was a joke however when he stepped outside and noticed the car from yesterday and the driver getting out he knew that he was a hunter after all you didn't go through this line of work without picking up on a few things. Hoping he stayed out of the way he walked in the other direction looking for a place to eat before doing more work after all he did enjoy a good mystery. After eating a nice lunch that consisted of a bacon burger and fries he headed back and picked up an unsolved case and by night he head three murder suspect and not one of them head been brought in by the police so he handed his finding to the chief of police and asked him to bring in all three when his current job was done of course he would not be paid for this small job but it would be fun nonetheless. As night grew closer both Dean and Dante were on there stake out both with a different plan one planning on killing the creature and the other to track it back to its home and possibly free a few of the captured people. As the night rolled on both Dean and Dante was getting bored with Dean wondering if he got the wrong place it head happened to him before however Dante knew he was in the right place and was checking the tracking device to make sure it would work for the hundredth time after all you could never be too careful just as he put it back together the aswang flew other head bearing it fangs at him as it came to swipe him up he rolled to the left but before that he shot of the tracking device hitting it in one of its wings without the thing noticing that's when he noticed the hunter he was obviously trying to kill the aswang looking around he noticed some pipes that he could use to get down thinking quickly he jumped across started sliding down and jumped to ground level before running over to the man and knocking his aim of it still startled the aswang however as it ran of. that's when he noticed the man taking a swing at him before he dodged it before the man tried for a sweep kick however he just jumped over it but in a way that when he landed he landed on his leg as the other man tried to push Dante of he just kicked him back before closing in for a punch however Dean got out of the way before he connected but Dante stopped his fist from punching the wall and was actually surprised he managed to doge. With another swing at Dante his fist was caught as he got flipped “now are you going to become calm or am I going to have to brake you're arm.” Of course Dean tried to kick him for him to just stand out of the way with his arm still in a grip before wrenching on it coursing Dean intense pain  
“alright am calm am calm.” Dean called out well trying to hide the pain he was in as Dante loosened the grip he head on him “but tell me why did you save that thing unless your working for it” once again Dante rolled his eyes another hunter he though they were always right well he could hardly weight to wipe the smug look off his face.  
“look there not just one of these from my calculation there is at least thirty of them so unleash you want to do the job wrong and make it harder on me you will keep a cool head and if you agree we can talk until its time to move out.” Dean just nodded his head not wanting to piss the person of more then he already was Dante looked into his eyes and saw he was not going to attack so he helped him up as they walked out of the alleyway Dean lead him to his car 

“so how about a beer and we can sort this hole thing out.” Dean suggested and with a nod of his head Dante agreed as he was lead to his car after a quick drive they were at the local bar however before getting out Dante made sure the tracker was still online after confirming it was he want inside. Ordering himself a beer “so you want to explain to me why you think there is more than one attacker.” Dean once again started the conversation with Dante just sitting there and was looking into his eyes and for the first time was imprest not seeing any bad intent coming from the man so he decided to tell him. “well you see the government know about the supernatural they hand out badges to those who they deem worthy and send them on jobs with there backing am one of those people and am here on a job.” Dean did not seem to like the idea of the government knowing so he decided to put his mind at ease “don't worry they don't get involved they leave that up to us and if we deem in not supernatural we can walk away and still get paid some cash for gas so were not running around loosing money.” Dean now seemed interested in joining and this is why he dint tell him the hole truth as soon as the others found out they tried to order him into giving them a badge of course he would refuse they would attack and he would brake a couple of bones but something told him that Dean was different he intended to find out why.

“so you want my story of how I got into this life alright were to begin.” and this point Dante started paying closer attention to so he could tell what he was saying without him really saying it “it all started when I was young something killed my Mum and started a fire after that my dad took us on the road were he learnt about the supernatural after awhile he taught me and my brother the same things until recently were he left for college.” although he never spoke it out loud Dante could tell he was happy his brother was out of the life style unlike his own brother who tried to kill him until he killed him first saving the world but losing his own brother after that and the government getting involved he head began to get more serious he would still have a lot of fun. “after that me and my dad have bean travelling for about six months until last month were he decided it was time for me to go at it alone after that he after that he stopped calling in to check up on me that was it until yesterday were he gave me a job and here I am.” Dante could tell in this conversation that if he contained on this path he could get himself a badge however Dean dad was not the type of person he would give it too he would abuse the power and probably try to ask for overpay unlike him and his two friends who did it for saving people. 

“okay my turn I suppose.” Dante said as Dean nodded his head “when I was young my dad went missing later on I found out he died killing something supernatural as my dad did it for a living after that it was just me my mum and my brother with or mum trying to teach us the best she could however we were quick to pass her skills after that we taught each other until I was eight demons broke in killed my mum and for a long time I thought my brother died later on I found out he was alive but head bean manipulated and tried to kill me after awhile I killed him it was the only way to set him free.” Dean looked down obviously feeling a bit sad for him “after that I spent a lot of my time hunting down the thing that killed my mum during this time I met the special operation I told you about after a couple of missions they let me in and gave me a badge that means I can do a lot of stuff if it means the worlds a safer place.” Dean head seamed to shot up maybe trying to find a way into the operation and hell maybe he would get him in however like he said he would need more than one mission to decide that “but with there resources I trekked it down and killed it now here we are.”

“so another shit filled story than.” Dean said as Dante just nodded his head that's how you get started something bad happens and you get dragged in and once you see what's out there nine out of ten people can't stop and those who can and do can't stop looking over there shoulder and checking a building before going in it was nature at that point.

anyway we need a plan am thinking of sneaking in when there all sleeping seeing if anyone is still alive if there is adjust there memory after all some people cant keep there mouth shot after that we go back in and kill them all and back up plan in case they notice us I start taking them out when you get the people out of there and use this to alter there memory” he showed him a device that was just a mettle tube kind of like the device from man in black “know this does not work on everyone the strong willed will remember over time and those with even stronger will won't be effected at all and if this happens just knock them down and we will explain later then I want you back as soon as possible and if no ones there we plant the chargers and take as many of them down as we can.” with that Dean nodded his head and than told him some of his old hunter storeys witch lead to a one up contest and in the end Dante won after that Dante let Dean crash at his hotel until the early hours were they set out. 

Morning 6am

at six am Dante got up knowing that the aswang would be a home with a quick nudge he woke up Dean who then tried to roll over to go back to sleep to which Dante said “you don't get out of bed and I am getting cold water and throwing it at you so it's your choice” with a moan Dean rolled out of the bed before heading out of the shower during this time Dante made sure ebony and ivory were sat up to use normal bullets before checking his ammo happy to know he head five clips for each with fifteen bullets next was his sword making sure it was still sharpened he strapped it into his back. After Dean got out of the shower he decided to test him by throwing a fake knife at him Dean dodged however and was about to shout at him until he pointed at it making Dean notice it was a test “good reflexes now I know I can trust you to have my back.” Dean turned from murders to a slightly goofy grin on his face before picking up something and chucking it at him however unlike Dean he just caught it without trying and just pulled a tong leaving Dean dumbfounded as he never saw this side of him “meet you) outside we can take your car and with another piece of technology I can make it look like there is a prisoner. In your car.” After awhile Dean came down and unlocked the door as Dante gave him directions to the hideout like he assumed it was a run down old mine shaft with quick moment they managed to sneak in and find the main base where they were indeed thirty aswang sleeping upside down they also noticed about ten victims with hand signals Dante told Dean to go in and help them as he got into position as soon as the last victim was out the aswang woke up to retrieve a blast to there numbers as Dante sat up TNT chargers around there base in all about ten of them was killed as he started firing into them although aswang could be killed by normal weapons they were extremely hard to kill as one got to close to him he ducked under it well he pointed his gun behind him and fired one shot hitting its mark and killing it. “jackpot hey idiots don't tell me that's all you've got that's pathetic as he finished of he noticed Dean come back in and than rolled his eyes as he was picked up by an aswang firing the reminder of his bullets he killed it as Dean landed he rolled so he wouldn't suffer from any injuries as he started firing his own bullets into the horde Dante then put one of his guns away as he whipped out his sword leaning it on his shoulder “what the hell dude you could of hit me.” Dean complained however he continued to fire into the horde killing about two of them “I never miss” as if to prove a point he threw his remaining TNA into the hoard before shooting it killing about five of them. With twelve remaining Dante jumped on one and stared it towards the others using him like a knight would use a horse with this stunt he killed the one he was riding and about three others as he jumped off spinning in the air he shot a bunch of ammo killing another one twelve down to seven that's when he noticed Dean take down another one now with six left he decided to just go crazy he started firing into them before reloading continuing this process he ran out of ammo as he killed all but one as it dived at him Dean shot it killing it “I never miss as well.” as they started heading out Dante decided to tease Dean “so what does the winner get.” at this Dean just gave him a what the fuck look “well I killed the most so what do I get after all you were pretty much useless back there  
“I saved you unless you forgot that” after he said that he head this smug smirk on his face.  
“no I saved you I did not need saving you just assumed I did plus you got grabbed as soon as you got there.” now Dante head the same smirk on his face 

“well you head a head start.” he said this like it would settle their argument even if he knew deep down that it would not.

“fine I take those off oh look I still win.” Dean was about to reply until Dante beat him to it “but since your being a baby I will pay for your drinks will that make baby happy.” at the end he want into a baby voice and walked away as he heard a scream behind him. 

Letter that evening at the bar 

After a hard day at work and making sure the story fit everything was normal again as the police lifted the curfew this was making the bar much more lively than yesterday as they begin having a drinking contest what Dante knew he would win however he did not tell Dean this. “so I have to head back after the week but maybe if we meet up we can work together and hell maybe make a partnership out of it.” Dean obviously close to collapsing just nodded his head and than collapsed “light weight” Dante said to himself then he took him back to the motel before heading back to his own place.

Dean the next morning.

After Dean woke up he texted his dad letting him know the job was done however he kept the secret Dante told him knowing what his dad would do to get that kind of power and nobody needed that sure his dad loved him and his brother but he was obsessed with this thing hunting it down in the same why Dante was when he was after the thing that killed his mum the difference being Dante head no one waiting on him. After waiting all day well on the road he decided he was not going to get a reply before looking at the note Dante head giving him with his number on it simply saying “”call me if you ever need help.” with a smile on his face Dean set out 

 

With Dante after the reaming week. 

Dante head worked for the police for the rest of the week bringing in criminals they couldn't catch before getting a text from Lady saying she wanted to meet up with him in New York as she head a new case there he could help with. As he got on his bike he enjoyed the wind and the feeling of freedom as well as being able to go as fast as he wanted sure the journey might be long but it was still over to fast in his own opinion after getting of he want to the meet up point on top of a building looking over a run down packing place. After awhile Lady joined him on the roof and he started talking “so what have we got.” he asked one of his eldest friends.

“From what I gather about five hundred mannequins with two big ones as well know I don't know what they're planning but we have to stop it.” with a nod Dante was about to jump down) until Lady stopped him “one more thing” she took a deep breathe about to tell him how she felt until she lost her cool “don't mess up” after that she jumped down and want to the door so he couldn't question her however during this Dante was thinking about it and how it sounded like she was about to say she liked him before a shake of his head got rid of those thoughts sure he liked her sure but she would never like him back it was ridiculous so when he landed he walked up to her and with a quick kick they busted in with Lady saying “lets get this party started.”  
meanwhile Dante said “honey I'm home.” after they defeated the group the conversation was still on both there minds not knowing that the other was thinking about the conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it eventually well I finished or along time ago it just took along time to put it through my spell check process and it is currently nine pm on the day am uploading this so if I missed any wrong;y spelt words please let me know I will edit it and let me know what you though with a review thank you and next time the fight to survive yet another devil may cry and supernatural crossover.  
> Word count 4906  
> page count 7


End file.
